


Hidden in Stone

by Agent3Novi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Zelda, Gen, Guardian!Link, Guardians (Legend of Zelda), I Don't Even Know, Memory Loss, Might not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, at least before anyone properly entroduces themselves, based on a random doodle I did, excessive use of pronouns, how does one even write a summary?, might continue, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: A girl wanders into a mysterious cave, in which she finds a deactivated Guardian like no other.(Sorry, I can't think of any thing else to add that wouldn't be possible spoilers)





	Hidden in Stone

The light from the flowers glimmered across the dark cave walls. The sound of trickling water echoed from deeper inside. The girl’s footsteps fell silently on the moss carpeting the ground. She trekked onwards, hands expertly weaving the glowing flowers together all the while.

A small light shone in the distance. The girl began running, holding her flowers close so as not to drop them.

The light grew closer and brighter. The girl slowed her pace and stepped through.

A small cavern awaited her on the other side. A path leads to a small island in the middle, twin streams of water flowing along the edges. A pillar of rock stood behind the island, water cascading out of its sides. Ivy grew along the walls and stones. Sunlight poured in from a hole in the ceiling, bathing an otherworldly object leaning against the stone column.

The object was a blend of stone and steel. It was a vaguely humanoid shape. Its ball-jointed legs were splayed across the ground. Its metal torso leaned back against the rocks. It’s two arms lay limp at its sides, segmented like a mix between armor and chains and capped with clawed metal hands. Its head lolled limply forward. The long horns of its stone helmet gleamed in the light. It had a pitch-black hole where an eye would be if it were human. The helmet covered the other  _ “eye” _ . Its body and legs were adorned with intricate carvings and accents made of sandstone. The arms were far simpler with their decorations with merely a band of the beige stone at the end of each segment. The claws were plain metal, slightly tarnished with age. The “head” was made of a plain darkened metal. The helmet was pure grey stone, carved with all manner of shapes and lines. A few short vines wove their way around the helmet. A glass triangle was embedded in the center of the helmet’s crest, an ornate emblem made up of four circles, the triangle, and a web of curves connecting them all.

The girl slowly approached the robot -for what else could it be?- and marveled at its intricacies. The smooth and perfectly interlocking joints, the beautiful carvings and intricate mix of materials, and the knife-sharp claws perfect for battle. It looked ominous and intrigued her curiosity even more. Though, she vaguely felt like something was missing.

The girl tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Something had been placed behind the robot’s head. She oh-so-carefully leaned over and pulled it out of the nook it had been crammed into before examining the object. It seemed to be a folded piece of blue fabric. 

She shook it out and unfolded it. It was a long blue scarf with a design of white trim and small triangles. The girl had a brief sense of deja-vu, she felt like she had seen the scarf before, but couldn’t place where. 

She, almost instinctively, wrapped the scarf around the robot’s “neck”. She stepped back and examined the robot again. Now it seemed complete.

A voice echoed through the tunnel from outside. Right, the other kids were probably wondering where she had gone. She had one thing she had left to do before she left, though…

The girl ran up to the robot and hung her, now completed, flower crown over one of its helmet’s horns. 

She patted the robot’s head, a silent goodbye, before running out of the cave and into the forest beyond, leaving the robot to rest in silence once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here you go.
> 
> This was honestly just a crazy idea I thought up sometime in February and for some reason waited half a year to actually get around to writing it.
> 
> I might continue this, I might not. I also might post the doodles I've drawn that was the basis for this if you guys want. Who knows? Only time will tell. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
